ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Noah
__NOEDITSECTION__ What is this? Hello, I am a Creator of this Upcoming Show called The Adventures of Noah and this show is all about Adventures and a Crew owned by Noah. It has been confirmed by the Creator that it will be on Web. We are going to make this a possible series for everyone around the world. Please find more info in the Wikia. Check the Wikia Out: https://theadventures.fandom.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Noah_Wiki Plot/Storyline A Leader of the Crew named Noah and a leader of the Opponent Crew named Joel has to go on Adventures, explore the character's Personalities, solve any mysteries, and do amazing activities on their free time. On the other hand, there is a Rival named Brenda who owns "The Rivals Group" and she is the rivalry of the Crew and kind of on the Opponent Crew and her plans are all about stealing the Members from those Crew to make her group bigger. Therefore, this show will focus on Adventures, explore the character's Personalities, solve any mysterious, and do amazing activities in their free time. Characters The Crew * Noah (Leader of the Crew) (Main Character) * Joel (Co-Leader) (Main Character) * Dustin (Member) (Main Character) * Bubbles (Member) (Main Character) * Crystal (Member) (Main Character) * Erika (Member) (Main Character) * Lily (Member) (Main Character) * Lana (Member and A Twin of Lola) (Main Character) * Lola (Member and A Twin of Lana) (Main Character) * Skippy (Member) (Side Character) * Ronnie Anne (Member) (Side Character) * Wendy (Member) (Side Character) * Bliss (Member) (Side Character) * Mark (Member) (Side Character) * Laura (Member) (Side Character) * Evan (Member) (Recurring Character) * Maria (Member) (Recurring Character) * Sarah (Member) (Recurring Character) * Tian (Member) (Recurring Character) * Cutie (Member) (Recurring Character) * Celestina (Member) (Recurring Character) The Opponent Crew * Joel (Leader of the Opponent Crew) (Main Character) * Kris (Co-Leader of the Opponent Crew) (Main Character) * Kyra (Member and A Twin of Nicole) (Main Character) * Nicole (Member and A Twin of Kyra) (Main Character) * Leo (Member) (Main Character) * Louis (Member) (Main Character) * Liam (Member) (Side Character) * Ethan (Member) (Side Character) * Cutie Jr. (Member) (Side Character) * Stella (Member) (Side Character) * Samantha (Member) (Side Character) * Alexa (Member) (Recurring Character) * Sofia (Member) (Recurring Character) * Debora (Member) (Recurring Character) * Alexandra (Member) (Recurring Character) * Itzel (Member) (Recurring Character) * Ashley (Member) (Recurring Character) * Moriah (Member) (Recurring Character) Other Characters * Carlos (Main Character) * Linda (Side Character) * Ana (A Twin of Anna) (Side Character) * Anna (A Twin of Ana) (Side Character) * Jason (Side Character) * Lucas (Side Character) * Jake (Side Character) * Jack (Recurring Character) * Sophia (Recurring Character) * Emily (Recurring Character) * Emma (Recurring Character) * Daisy (Recurring Character) Other Characters(Part 2) * Mia (Recurring Character) * Alexander (Recurring Character) * Alex (Recurring Character) * Amelia (Recurring Character) * Mason (Recurring Character) * Owen (Recurring Character) * Dylan (Recurring Character) The Rivals Group * Brenda (Leader) (Side Character) * Isabella (Co-Leader) (Recurring Character) * Elizabeth (Member and A Twin of Amy) (Recurring Character) * Amy (Member and A Twin of Elizabeth) (Recurring Character) * Bonnie (Member) (Recurring Character) * Chloe (Member) (Recurring Character) Pilot Shorts Season 1 Lost Episode These are ideas that are just lost on the media due to suicide, death, or anything inappropriate. This Episode is not part of any Seasons. Fanfiction * If anyone is interested in making a fanfiction about the Characters! Please message me the Title of it and the storyline, but please do not send me just the title of that Fanfiction episode, I need to know the storyline of that Episode Name! Discord * This is the Official Discord Server owned by the Creator(Me)! Discord Server Link: https://discord.gg/MFqX9Z Category:Unfinished pages Category:JestinCreator Idea Category:The Loud House Category:YouTube Category:Cartoons Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:The Powerpuff Girls